warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Arzal'uth
Sounds a lot like the areas under the influence of Tzeentch --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think insanity falls under Tzeentch, as Tzeentch seems to be focused on knowledge and power. My knowledge is probably incomplete on this matter, however. I think I started something here. :P. --Lither 11:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah looks like a few Chaos Gods are popping up... The Maze of Tzeentch, his lair u could call it, is very close to the Tower... both are mazes where people who enter are lost for eternity and go insane, Tzeentch is all about the mind, plotting and manipulating while driving those he targets into madness... The Changer of ways is big on the manipulation of time as well. One of the abilities he may choose to gift his followers with is the ability to slow time almost to a stop... Its known as Warptime, a simple trick of Tzeentch. With Kairos Tzeentch can see both the Future and Past events, he is the great manipulator due to his ability to see future events through Kairos. Tzeentch would naturally absorb this God as a rival to his power, it ventures too far into the domain of the Changer of Ways... (I didnt realise until I read this back through but I make it sound like I worship Tzeentch haha) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :You don't worship Tzeentch? Excuse me for a minute whilst I fetch Magnus. I haven't really read anything on how Chaos Gods absorb one another, so I assume it is simply like sponge in a teacup. As in, the Chaos Powers have to meet/touch each other to do so. It sounds like this fortress would be extremely difficult for even Tzeentch to reach (my personal view on this tower). Please correct me if I'm wrong about anything here. --Lither 13:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No fortress is impossible to destroy, if Tzeentch wished to do so he would find a way in, the only way another Chaos God could stop them is if they were as powerful as the first 3 Gods (I dont include Slaanesh in this coz he isnt as powerful)... despite that, if Tzeentch forsaw a threat he would eliminate it prior to it becoming one, on another note, for another Chaos God to specialise in similar areas to one of the 4 main, it would draw power away from the Main Chaos Gods and risk their status if they did not destroy the usurper (at the present time Tzeentch is slightly more powerful than all others as well) that would be non-canon-friendly... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to do anything, but if I start to see more god articles there will be problems. I don't want a bunch of super-powered chaotic emotional war gods running around. KuHB1aM 01:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoa.. holy.. that was fast yes he is similair to Tzeentch.. but no chaos god has time.. plus the maze is only a small part of the tower... then comes the neverending chain of of daemons NecrusIV 01:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Plus i changed maze to labyrinth.NecrusIV 02:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) No Chaos God has a neverending supply of Daemons. Each Daemon is created from a piece of the Chaos God's power. The more powerful a Chaos God is, the more Daemons they can create. The weakest Chaos Gods can create only a single Daemon which uses up all its power, in essence, the God becomes a Daemon. The most powerful ones can create entire legions of Daemons and be virtually undiminished. --Lither 07:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) SEEMINGLY neverending.. only 1000NecrusIV 08:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. Being as old as it is perhaps it and Ryskin know each other or at least know of each other? Patriot398 01:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I dont know, Malal is an outcast god, they probably still know of each other.. Arzal'uth controls time.. he knows everything.NecrusIV 00:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wah woah waoh woah! STOP! Tzeentch If you quote him is in control of the never ending stream of time and the mutable rivers of destiny Sorry to burst your bubble but he is in control of time itself plus Malal's power comes from the others power as he is parasitic on favour. For russ! For the Wolftime! 00:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i wrote that about Tzeentch controlling time. keep forgetting to mark my posts sorry For russ! For the Wolftime! 00:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Well, in Lexicanum it did not mention anything about Tzeentch controlling time, but i will remove it. Arzal'uth will only have a small part of time (Basically growing in power as the universe ages), and is focussed over insanity and other mental complications. His tower will now become a spire of bone-like material, which expresses "Insanity" more than cogs do for time. NecrusIV 03:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Could maybe Namagh and Arzally be allies? Namagh needs more allies than just Tzeentch. TardirProductions 22:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC)